From EP 0 885 074 B1 by the present applicant a method for producing stamped parts, in particular disks, in two method steps has become known. For this, in a first method step a workpiece is stamped out or precision-cut. Precision cutting is a special stamping method by means of which particularly clean cut surfaces can be produced. Precision cutting is described in detail in DE 197 38 635 C2. During the stamping or precision-cutting of the workpiece stamping burrs are produced on the cut surfaces, which then have to be eliminated. For this a second method step is provided in EP 0 885 074 B1, in which the stamping burrs are pressed out, i.e. flattened. The workpiece is transported from the precision-cutting step to the pressing-out step by a transporting grip. Both steps are arranged in one tool.
Disks made by stamping and used for disk clutches or shifting devices in automatic transmissions have a corrugation that extends round the circumference, which is produced in an additional working step. EP 1 128 081 B1 describes a process for producing such corrugated disks. As a rule a disk clutch comprises inner and outer disks, which have inner or outer serrations. The outer disks have corrugations whereas the inner disks are flat. After stamping, the corrugation is produced by means of a corrugating machine comprising deformation tools for forming the corrugation in the flat disk.